Va, un jour on se reverra
by raoulett
Summary: SongFic  Ron vit depuis 4 ans sans Hermione.


_Je m'en rappelle comme hier  
De toi et moi avant la guerre  
Nous étions jeunes et sans souci  
Et on se prenait pour acquis_

Avant cette guerre, on parlait pour ne rien dire, on riait, on s'amusait sans penser à demain. Harry toi et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde et rien ne nous inquiétait. Je me moquais de toi et de ta passion pour les livres, de ton doigt toujours levé devant le nez des professeurs, de ton 120 pourcent de bonnes réponses à notre examen de première année. Tu te moquais de moi et de mon sale caractère, de mon grand appétit, de ma malchance, de ma maladresse. Et nous riions. Ensemble, heureux. 

_A l'époque tu m'intimidais  
D'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais avoué  
Ma petite flamme secrète pour toi  
Mais j'en fais quoi si tu n'es plus là_

Au bal de 4ème année, je me suis rendu compte que tu avais plus de valeur à mes yeux qu'une simple amie. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu te l'avouer. Tu m'aurais ri au nez ! Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Quand tu m'as dit : « je pars », j'ai dit : « je pars avec toi ». Mais c'est la mort qui t'a enlevée à moi. Et je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

_  
Ce qui est difficile avec ce genre de rêves  
Qui avant de commencer déjà s'achèvent  
C'est la mémoire qui m'empêche de vivre  
Dont souvent je me sers afin de survivre_

J'ai mis trop de temps a réaliser que je t'aimais. Il m'a fallu trois ans pour que j'accepte enfin le fait d'être amoureux. Et tu es morte dans cette stupide guerre avant que j'ai eu le temps de vivre cet amour. Mais je dois pour toi continuer à vivre. Tu m'as dit un jour : « La vie est trop belle pour être gâchée. Si un jour je dois mourir, tu devras continuer à vivre comme si je n'avais jamais existée. Tu ne pleureras pas. » C'est facile à dire, mais pas à faire.

Si seulement je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de toi, ça aurait été plus simple ! J'aurais pleuré mon amie, comme te pleure Harry. Mais je pleure mon amour. De ce sentiment si fort pour toi sont nés les regrets. Tellement de regrets que ça me fait mal.

_  
Maintenant que j'y pense  
J'aurai dû te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pensé alors que je ne peux qu'écrire_

J'aurais du te dire tout ce que je pensais de toi, t'ouvrir mon cœur, te dire que je t'aimais, te dire que quand tu n'es pas la je souffre, que ma seule raison de vivre c'est toi. Mais je ne peux le dire à personne. Harry a refait sa vie, ma famille ne comprendrais pas que ma peine dure depuis si longtemps ! 4 ans que tu es partie et 4 ans que j'écris. Puisque je ne pouvais te faire l'honneur de ne pas te pleurer, j'ai écris. Tu aurais aimé. J'écris des histoires dramatiques ou la femme aimée meurt en laissant son amant désespéré. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cela m'aide à faire mon deuil. Peut-être un jour arriverais-je à penser à toi sans douleur dans la poitrine. Mais pas maintenant, pas encore.

_  
C'est un peu tard, du moins dans cette vie  
En attendant la nôtre, je te crie  
_

_Va, va, un jour on se reverra, va  
Quelque part à l'au-delà, l'histoire reprendra_

_Je nous le jure on se reverra  
Quelque part à l'au-delà, l'amour reprendra  
Je nous le jure on se reverra_

J'espère toujours que quelque part, dans une autre dimension, dans une autre époque, nous nous reverrons. Nous nous reconnaitrons et cette fois ci, je te dirais tout mon amour.

__

Je passe ma vie à te chercher  
Je pense souvent t'avoir trouvé  
Mais elles ne sont jamais toi  
Elles sont tout ce dont je rêve, sauf toi

Parfois, j'entends ta voix au détour d'un couloir ou je vois ta silhouette de dos. Mais je me trompe. Ce n'est jamais toi. Ca ne peut pas être toi, tu es morte. Ca fait mal. Encore l'autre fois, j'ai aperçu de dos une jeune femme qui te ressemblait. Elle avait ta démarche gracieuse, tes cheveux embrouillés, ton parfum. Je lui ai touché l'épaule en l'appelant « 'Mione ». Elle s'est retournée, un regard d'incompréhension sur le visage. Et évidement, ce n'était pas toi !

_  
8 ans après j'ai fini mon deuil  
_

J'ai aujourd'hui 25 ans. 8 ans sans toi.

_Des fois la nuit je jette un coup d'oeil  
Sur ma vie si tu étais resté_

Si tu avais vécu, je pense que j'aurais fini par t'avouer mon amour. Plus tard, je t'aurais demandée en mariage. Et à l'heure qu'il est nous aurions un ou deux enfants. Bruns ou roux, avec des yeux noisette ou gris, impétueux ou travailleurs. Un mélange de nous.

_  
Mais pas longtemps, je t'ai assez pleuré_

Mais je me reprends. Je sèche vite mes larmes et retourne dans cette société vide de toi.

_  
Je sais qu'il faudrait que je te laisse partir  
Mais je ne trouve de force que dans ton sourire_

_  
Tu vois, c'est la mémoire  
Qui m'empêche de vivre  
Dont souvent je me sers  
Pour afin de survivre_

Ton souvenir m'a bloqué longtemps dans le processus d' « endeuillissement », mais il m'a soutenu pendant les plus dures épreuves de ma vie.

_  
Maintenant que j'y pense j'aurai dû te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pensé alors  
Que je ne peux qu'écrire  
C'est un peu tard,  
Du moins dans cette vie_

Je ne t'ai pas dit mes sentiments d'alors. Ton souvenir persiste dans mes livres et comme le disait Dumbledore, le souvenir d'une personne ne s'éteint que lorsque plus personne n'est là pour y croire. Du moins c'est quelque chose comme ça.

_  
En attendant la nôtre, je te crie_

Va, va, un jour on se reverra, va  
Quelque part à l'au-delà, l'histoire reprendra

_Je nous le jure on se reverra  
Quelque part à l'au-delà, l'amour reprendra  
Je nous le jure on se reverra_

_  
_On se reverra, j'ensuis certain, dans cette vie ou dans la prochaine. Attends-moi, j'arrive._  
_

_Tu étais peut-être celle qui allait faire de moi l'homme que je ne suis pas  
Personne ne le saura_

C'est vrai ça. Finalement, j'aurais pu être quelqu'un de très différent si tu avais vécu. Déjà, je n'aurais pas écris tous ces romans à l'eau de rose, et je ne serais pas en train de me faire engueuler par mon agent parce qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas productif. J'aurais certainement fais une carrière d'auror ou de joueur de quidditch.

_  
Ca fait mal de savoir qu'un jour j'aurai peut-être pu renaître avec toi, me refaire à travers toi_

Quoi qu'il en soit, tu aurais pu m'aider à me reconstruire après la guerre. On aurait pu se recréer une identité à nous deux. Mr et Mrs Weasley, amoureux fous, sortant de l'école de Poudlard, vainqueurs de Voldemort et recherchant un nid d'amour pour vivre leur passion et oublier l'horreur de la guerre.

_  
Ca me tue de vivre dans le passé et le regret, mais je le fais malgré moi !_

Mon deuil est terminé amis je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter la vie qui aurait pu être la notre si la vie ne t'avais pas enlevé à moi, ou même si je t'avais avoué mes sentiments.

Je sais que tu ne reviendras pas. C'est pour ça que j'attends que mon amour se transforme enfin en tendresse morte pour que je puisse reprendre ma vie là ou elle s'est arrêtée. Tu ne m'en voudras pas, je le sais. J'aurais fait après 8 ans ce que tu voulais que je fasse il y a si longtemps.

En attendant, pardonne-moi de t'aimer encore.

Voila. C'est ma première fiction. Snif, moment d'émotion. Désolée si ca ne vous a pas plu. Ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent. Reviews ? ca m'aiderais à m'améliorer…


End file.
